


In Casey's Corner

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, challenge fics, fffc, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Tired of seeing her son get bullied, Casey Connor's Mom decides to do something about it.





	In Casey's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on LJ and DM. This challenge was called Roulette. The mods spun the wheel and I got the following:
> 
> Your prompt is urgent.   
> Your theme is dramatic.  
> Your character is female.  
> Your word count is 500 min.  
> Your optional time is present.  
> Your optional relationship is family.
> 
> In the film, we never learn Mrs. Connor’s first name so I’ve taken the liberty of christening her Elyse.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nDq2gew)

It wasn’t right, and Elyse Connor decided it was time someone put a stop to it.

She’d seen her son Casey come home from school displaying the results of the bullying he’d been subjected to, and turned a blind eye to it because she knew Casey would be embarrassed if she told him she knew. It wasn’t fair what he was going through. He hadn’t asked for it, had done nothing to deserve it, other than being the victim of genetics.

Casey had always been small for his age. The growth spurt she had hoped for never happened and probably never would, so he was now shorter than all the boys – and most of the girls – in his high school class. And it wasn’t only his physical stature. He didn’t like the things most boys his age liked. He was into science, never went anywhere without his camera, and had no interest in sports of any kind, all of which made him a perfect target for all the school jocks who took pleasure in tormenting him just for being different.

It wasn’t just verbal abuse, which was bad enough. The Neanderthals at Herrington High enjoyed abusing Casey physically as well. Even though Casey tried to hide them, when he came home from school, Elyse noticed the bruises around his nose or his swollen lip, remnants of his mistreatment at the hands of his school mates. Her husband had noticed them, too, but didn’t seem to care. It was as if Frank believed the physical abuse at the hands of bigger and stronger boys might make a man of his son.

What hurt Elyse even more than seeing her son physically and emotionally hurt was realizing that Casey must hate his life. She was sure he was only biding his time until he could escape Herrington and go off to college where he could start a new life, away from his tormenters.

Elyse was tempted to go to Herring High, storm the principal’s office and complain about the treatment her son was being subjected to, but she knew that would only make Casey’s situation worse. She could only imagine the abuse he would take if the other students found out that his Mommy was trying to fight his battles for him, but if his father wasn’t going to intercede, who else was going to come to Casey’s aid when their son needed help?

 

It didn’t make sense that Casey was the only student being bullied. Surely he wasn’t the only student who didn’t fit in with the cool kids. On the rare occasions when he’d missed the bus and she had driven him to school, she’d seen the diversity of the student body. There were geeks and Goths as well as jocks and cheerleaders, so why was her son the only one being targeted?

If only Casey had friends who could help him, but her son was a loner, out of necessity rather than choice. There was only one student he’d ever spoken about, but he hadn’t called him a friend, just mentioned that he was a kid the other students looked up to. If a popular student took Casey’s side, maybe it would be enough for his tormenters to leave him alone. It was obvious from the way Casey spoke about the student that he admired him, and if Elyse was being honest with herself, she could tell that her son’s feelings for this boy went deeper than just admiration.

Elyse got the phone book and looked up the name, grateful that the family was listed. She had no idea whether she was doing the right thing, but not knowing where else to turn, she knew she had to try. She dialed the number, and the phone was picked up after the first ring.

“Hello?” a deep make voice answered.

Elyse took a deep breath and asked, “Is this Zeke Tyler?”

“Yeah. Who’s this?”

“You don’t know me, and I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m desperate. My name is Elyse Connor. I’m Casey Connor’s mother and I need your help.”


End file.
